


The Right Hand of Light

by curicitie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, First Contact, Gen, Hainish Cycle - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Star Trek - Freeform, The Left Hand of Darkness - Freeform, Ursula K Le Guin, not really spirk but if you've read the book it's spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curicitie/pseuds/curicitie
Summary: Very short one-shot crossover with Ursula K Le Guin's The Left Hand of Darkness. Basically: Vulcan is a pre-contact world, Spock is an instructor at the Vulcan Science Academy, and Kirk is there to convince Vulcan to join Starfleet (the Ekumen in the Hainish Cycle). The plot follows the first chapter of the book for the most part, so please check out the original if you like it!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Right Hand of Light

From the Archives of Starfleet. Transcript of Ansible Document 01-10110-206-3-Vulcan: To the Settlement on Tarsus IV: Report from James T. Kirk, First Mobile on Vulcan, Hainish Cycle 95, Starfleet Year 1492-43.

The ancient city of Shi'Kahr blistered under the afternoon heat. One of the first things I was told about the planet Vulcan was that total sunsets were rare and welcome occurrences. Days or weeks could pass before the trinary stars of Eridani 40 aligned underneath the horizon. Then the heat, only intensified by the planet’s thin atmosphere, was a problem for the opposing hemisphere.

The Vulcan Science Academy was holding their graduation ceremony in an open-air courtyard despite this. Neither the graduates nor their families seemed pleased, but the excitement in the air betrayed their stoicism. Vulcan nature was to be logical above all else, something I often found difficult to adhere to in the time since I’d arrived. The ceremony itself was hardly ceremonious; really it seemed more of a formality. As soon as it had started, it was over. 

I turned to Spock, the Academy instructor who invited me to attend. “What did you think of the event, Mr. Spock?”

“It happened as expected.”

“Is that praise or criticism?”

“I believe my statement was value-neutral. Would you care to accompany me to the faculty reception?” He paused to contemplate his next words. “I have a few colleagues interested in meeting you.”

“I’d be happy to meet them,” I replied, still a little surprised at the offer.

Most Vulcans were politely skeptical of my existence. My story was largely believed to be a kind of prank. The idea that an envoy had come from outer space inviting them to join a galaxy-wide group of aliens was the stuff of cheap fantasy—something few Vulcans had patience for. For others, the faster-than-light Ansible communication that defied their knowledge of physics was where they drew the line. Spock was perhaps the only person I’d met who accepted my story in full. Being a man of science, his questions were always thoughtful, curious, and only minimally intrusive. It was in my job description to provide information, but some questions never felt comfortable to answer. 

Spock led me through the labyrinthine hallways and buildings to what I assume was the director’s residence. The house was situated near the foot of the slopes on the outskirts of Shi'Kahr. A few of the other faculty members greeted Spock when we arrived using the traditional V-shaped gesture. Vulcans avoid physical contact as it is telepathically intrusive, though they don’t appear to be able to use mindspeech without such contact. 

I’ve been meaning to broach the subject during one of my conversations with Spock, but I fear that it may be considered impolite. Losing my only ally on a foreign planet would be devastating. 

A man I recognized from the ceremony approaches us when we enter. “Spock, I see you brought the Envoy with you to the reception as well.”

“I thought the experience might be of use to his reports,” he replied coolly. This man must be the director, his boss. 

I nod in greeting. “It would be valuable to speak with some of your most accomplished researchers. Sharing knowledge is one of the core principles of the Starfleet.”

“What knowledge do you believe you could provide us with that would be of value?” The director’s words were passive aggressive, showing that he clearly believes this is a waste of time. 

I take the hint. “Perhaps this isn’t the appropriate setting. We can arrange a meeting after the celebration is over, should you agree.”

Spock doesn’t say much after the director walks off. For the most part, we spend the evening making idle conversation amongst ourselves and occasionally a colleague of Spock’s. Vulcans are far from sociable, though Spock seems to struggle even among his peers. He rarely has much to say about his personal life or any acquaintances. I assumed it was considered improper, but maybe that explains what drew him to me when I arrived. 

Only the lonely can keep each other’s company. 

We continue our conversation on the walk to his residence. I didn’t mean to intrude, but the topic of conversation never reached a natural end. I ask one final question before we arrive. 

“Have you given any more thought to meeting with the Science Council?” I knew it was a long shot, but I still had a mission to accomplish. The Starfleet would wait as long as the Vulcans needed. My lifespan, however, was only so long. 

“You need something to substantiate your claims before the Council will believe you.” 

“So no?”

“I have given it thought. It’s just not possible at the moment.”

I sigh a little. “Then I wish you a pleasant evening, Mr. Spock.”

Again, he doesn’t say anything. He simply nods farewell and enters his home.  
With that, I headed home, grateful for the setting of the nearest star to provide relief from the heat. The instructors at the Academy are polite, but I still wasn’t used to how rarely Vulcans express emotion. Spock was the closest thing I had to a friend here and it often felt like I was just the object of his academic interest. Maybe I was relying too much on my Terran upbringing to navigate an alien world. Physical distance was just a number I could count. 

The social distance I felt from the Vulcans magnified my homesickness more than I ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I can't stress enough how good the original book is. The Left Hand of Darkness and The Dispossessed (one of Le Guin's other works) are life-changing works of science fiction.


End file.
